Harry Potter Reviewer Prompt Collection
by 91698padfoot
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about mainly Harry and Ginny. I might write about others but it all depends on my mind that day. The prompt will be ONE WORD and given by reviewers. The first review I get after each chapter is posted is the one I use. R
1. Goose

**Okay, so I've seen these drabbly prompt stories all over the place and I want to do one. I think it would be a great way for me to exercise my writing ability and provide inspiration for my other story Nineteen Years in the Making. The first person to send me a ONE WORD prompt is the one I'll use. This first one is my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Goose:

He was sitting out by the pond all alone, looking depressed. His being depressed was causing her to also be sad and that needed to change. She saw some geese take off and got her inspiration.

Running up behind him quietly she poked him hard on either side of his ribs.

"OW! Harry shouted. He turned to see Ginny laughing hysterically on the ground. He glared at her but then she snorted causing him laugh.

**See how completely uncreative that was, I need to work on my spontaneous-ism! Please give me a prompt soon! **


	2. Hair

**Alright, well thank you to the three of you who reviewed. As Nanettez was the first to review, her/his prompt will be written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hair:

He couldn't believe a smell so sweet existed but as he stood there with his eyes closed inhaling the wonderful scent he thought it _had_ to true. Then as he opened his eyes again they were assaulted by vibrant red and touches of gold.

Suddenly he was gripped with the urge to write poetry about such wonderful. He imagined himself writing it and presenting it to her.

The vibrant red hair

Contrasted by skin so fair

It seems to blare

The sweet smelling locks

I could track it for blocks

Such hair causes others to gawk.

"OW!" Ginny had shouted as her head collided with Harry's. "Why are you standing so close behind me, Harry?" she demanded, "And whose hair would cause others to gawk?"

Harry tried to answer but nothing came out so he did something he never did. He ran.


	3. Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

alikatherinekay123 reviewed first so her prompt was:

Happy

Happiness had never seemed to describe Harry. He'd always been, excited, or lonely, or sad, or furious, or a number of other things but happy was never in the list. Even winning the war hadn't caused him happiness. Relief, yes. Sadness, yes. But was he happy? No. He simply couldn't be, looking around at everyone who had died due to senseless violence. It had always seemed to avoid him.

That was until he heard his newborn son crying.


	4. Quills

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_Sorry for the delay, school has killed me plus I'm learning two instruments. Semisweet50 was the first to review so here's her prompt._

Quills

Quills…such useful things yet so ancient. She'd always wondered why they used the things instead of pens or pencils, tradition she guessed. That had always been her hypothesis until she reached fifth year.

These long feathers were great weapons; weapons of seduction. It seemed that if you absentmindedly sucked on them boy fall to their knees. This was wonderful when you were trying to get someone's attention but they had a three inch thick skull! Namely black haired, green eyed, famous, amazing someones.

She was doing her best to concentrate on her transfiguration essay, but he was just sitting there…reading. That may sound extremely boring, but his brow was creased with concentration and his book was in his lap causing him to glance downward which casted shadows on his cheekbones. Oh, who was she kidding, she'd find him hot, beautiful, no matter what he was doing. She needed to get his attention so she tried something she'd never had to before: she sucked on her quill.

And, Merlin, those things were like, well they were like magic. The instant the feathers touched her lips he glanced up at her. He smiled and then noticed the writing utensil between her lips. His deep breath didn't go unnoticed by her. She continued sucking.

He rose from his chair and came over; she was surprised to see his gate was a bit unbalanced. It was her turn to take a steadying breath as he leaned over her and plucked the quill from her hand.

He leaned in extremely close to her, so close she could see the different shades of green that were flecked in his iris's.

"Need any help?" Harry whispered.

Ginny' eyes fluttered a bit, "Yes."

Harry took notice to the fact that she didn't specify exactly _what _she needed help with.

"Well, you see it's quite simple really. Without the proper wand movement the spell will turn out backwards," he explained standing up straight again.

Ginny gasped out a breath at his sudden absence and her face flushed red.

She could tell by the smirk on his face that he knew what she had actually wanted him to do. She wanted to yank him back down to her and force it from him, but several first years had stumbled in and she didn't think they needed a display.

"Thanks," Ginny said meekly and continued writing.

When she finished, she realized that Harry had been very, very wrong and that he actually had no clue what she was writing. Damn, him.

_So this is a little longer and kind of all over the place. Sorry, but I'm sick. If anyone wants to check out my RTB story, just let me know in a review and I'll PM you the address._


	5. Chocolate

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_extremehpfan was the first to review so here is his/her prompt. (By the way sorry about just adding 'her' to introduce you, semisweetie50, last time, I just assumed by your pen name. So if you _are_ a guy, whoops! Sorry!)_

_This is a Ron/Hermione chapter._

Chocolate:

They say the way to a women's heart is through sweet talk, compliments. Well, it's not, he discovered. While buttering her up is really helpful, the last thing he had to do to really make her fall was give her food.

Chocolate.

He had to give her the BEST chocolate he could find. And once he did, SCORE! Everything got infinitely better.

"So, where's my apology?"

Dang, he'd have to keep duplicating the candies next time, so as to avoid _this _request.

_I just have one announcement to make, I will only accept prompts if you _

_You have an account_

_You're logged in._

_Right now you're probably thinking, "Well couldn't you have away with 1 and just say 2?" No, I can't because last chapter, my actual first reviewer wasn't logged in and they left a "pen name" but when I tried to search it nothing came up. I don't know it they typed it wrong or if they just simply didn't have an account. Anyway, that's it…_


	6. Pots

_Sorry, but I'm back, sort of. I've become a bit of a reader lately. Mainly because it's easier and there are some really great stories being posted lately. So anyway here's the next prompt hope you enjoy, also I twisted it a bit._

_I don't own Harry Potter and just in case I need it, I don't own Iron Man either._

_Rated high T low M for language but not content._

_Given by: __**gryfidorlovegood**_

Pots:

So, Harry took me to see a muggle movie. He thought it would be a great experience for me and I must say I enjoyed it thoroughly. We saw some new American movie, Iron Man, I think he said and it was wonderful. Afterward he teased me mercilessly for having some sort of crush on the main character, Tony Stark.

"I swear, I thought you were going to have a bloody orgasm when came out in his suit!" Harry laughed at me.

"Well I didn't see you shielding you're eyes when a certain Ms. Pepper Potts showed up in her backless dress," I taunted back.

He laughed then yielded, "Perhaps not. Perhaps I just have a thing for red haired girls." His smirk told me that he wasn't thinking of Pepper.

"And perhaps_ I _just have a thing for dark haired boys."

"Boys?" he quirked his eyebrows.

I giggled, "Yeah, especially ones named Harry. Those ones just make me swoon!"

Harry narrowed his eyes as I giggled, but he leaned down to kiss me.


End file.
